How My Life Sucks
by Nickka
Summary: Please R&R the unfortunate but meaningfull story of Emma Benson. She's in a deep depression. Will writing her story down help her heal? Eventually EO with new characters. Find out who Emma is... and more...
1. Introduction

**Hello,**

**Here is the introduction chapter of my new story HOW MY LIFE SUCKS.**

**There will be a few new characters in this story. and one of these characters, EMMA, is the narrator of the story. **

**I would really appreciate if you guys could let me know what you think. Please tell mw if you're interested, then I will add the new chapter.**

**Sorry this part is short. But it's only a prologue. This one is just a little thing to see if you guys are interested. Next chapters will be longer.**

**Forgive me if I make stupid mistakes. This is not my native language ;)**

**Anyway... enjoy your reading. and DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**xx Nickka**

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

Hello readers –*_whoever you are. If ever you're there_*

*_God, this is so awkward. OK anyway_* My name is Emma Benson. Most people call me Em. I am a sophomore in high school. Untill last summer, I had a dream about being an athlete. But I ended up with a laptop, writing this stupid lines on my wheelchair.

Life sucks, you know. Big time!

Well, my therapist wants me to write the story of the most important incident of my life. _*My life?! Well, if I ever wrote the story of my life, I think it would be a black comedy!* _Anyway, I don't understand how it's going to help me get beter, so I won't bother. I am not a famous person, people won't like to read my unfortunate story. This really is a waste of time. But anyway, I made a promise, to my mom, that I intend to keep. So let's get this over with:

I want to tell you my story of love and friendship… and reuniting my family… and loss… and depression… and oh so many things! _*Gosh Em, you're already screwing up!*_ Sorry, I want to tell you my story..

The story of how I became a total failure instead of a successful athlete...

* * *

**REVIEWS MAKE AN AUTHOR (me) FEEL GOOD. AND WHEN SHE FEELS GOOD, SHE WRITES MORE :))**


	2. Hello Crisis

_The story of how I became a total failure instead of a successful athlete..._

**Chapter One – Hello Crisis**

I had a terrible headache. It was quite literally the worst headache of my life. It was cold. I was lying on a hospital bed and even though my eyes were closed, the room just wouldn't stop spinning. I opened my eyes and stared for a long time at the IV needle taped to my arm. I was exhausted.

"Oh, so they're blue!" came a voice from the other side of the room.

"What?" I asked, not able to see who was talking.

"I mean you eyes. They're blue," she spoke again, this time she walked to my side and check the IV, "You've been asleep since yesterday honey. We were wondering the colour of your eyes, since we never had the chance to see them.

"Duh," I exhaled, "It's a common eye colour for blondes I think. But if I knew that the colour of my eyes were so important, I would wake earlier."

Her smile faded.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"Your friend informed Coach Parker, he brought you here. You were unconscious with a head injury."

"Oh, that explains the headache."

"Once they brought you here, you suddenly came around and started to scream that you're fine and you hated hospitals. You put up one hell of a fight, girl. But then again, you lost consciousness" she smiled.

"Wow, my mom would be proud!" I whispered.

"Well, you can tell her when she gets here. Coach Parker called your mother and she's on the way right now."

"What? You called my mom? Why?" I asked.

"Honey, we're responsible from you. You had a concussion. We had to let your mother know."

"Oh, come on! This is a sports camp for gods sake. Anyone can get hurt, this is normal!"

"Sorry sweetheart, this is the camp policy" she smiled and started leaving the room.

"Wait," I called, "my friend…" I wasn't sure about the exact circumstances of being taken to the clinic.

"Oh, the cute brunette? Yeah, she's outside. Want me to get her?"

"Yes, please" I replied with a relief. With that, the nurse exited and a few minutes later Evelynn walked in.

Evelynn –_I used to call her Lynn-_ and I met at the camp that summer. I had a fight with a stupid girl over a race course and Lynn helped me. From that day we were best friends. She was timid but also very sweet, sensitive and well-ordered. She was warm, compassionate, caring and friendly. She was always there for me. But she also had a problem. A big, fat problem… The previous day, she had a fight with a girl from the camp. The girl's name was Clarissa Ryan. She was a drug addict and very dangerous. I didn't know what she wanted from Lynn, but I saw the fire in her eyes and it scared the hell out of me. But I couldn't let her hurt Lynn. I couldn't do that. So I attecked from her back and grabbed her shoulders. She tuned around and punched me in the face. I flew back and smashed against the wall. That was how I ended up in the camp health clinic.

"Oh, Em! Thank god you're alright!" she screamed walking to my bed and grabbed my hand.

"Lynn, what's going on?" I asked. I was confused, "Why doesn't anyone ask me questions? Lynn, my mom is on her way here, are we in trouble? What the hell happened?"

"Em relax, you're not in trouble" she said, matter of factly.

"And you?"

"Well, I told them that you fell and hit your head. That it was nobody's fault. If you stick to the story, I think I will be safe too"

"Lynn,we should tell someone."

"No!"

"Evelynn… we…"

"I said NO!" she cried, "We can't.. I can't… My father, he can't know. It would kill him, Em, please!"

"Lynn, that girl had sworn to kill you. She meant it, and I believed her, okay?"

"Em, you don't understand!" she spoke, cleaning the tears from her eyes.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"She was mad at me because…" her voice trailed off.

"Yeah, because?" I was eager to hear the reason.

"Because… I owed her"

"Owed her for what, Lynn?"

"She supplies drugs, okay?!" she finally said. Burrying her face in her hands, she let her sobs roll out of her throat.

I was in absolute shock. I couldn't believe my ears. That couldn't be happening. I couldn't believe that my one and only friend had just told me she was a drug addict. Before I could say anything, the door opened and my mom walked in with a worried expression on her face.

"Emma, are you alright?" she asked, rushing to my side.

I still couldn't take my eyes off of Lynn, as she kept crying silently.

"Oh, baby I was so worried. What happened?" my mom asked again, the question snapped us out of our daze. I turned my head to my mom and Lynn started wiping her tears.

"Mom, I'm fine" I managed to say.

But mom set her eyes on Lynn.

"Hello," she smiled, "I'm Emma's mother, Olivia. You must be Emma's friend."

But Lynn was so out of it. She instantly got up from her chair, and without any words, she just rushed out of the room. Leaving me worried as hell…

* * *

**R&R please... What do you think?**


End file.
